The Time Anomaly
by Tiffany Smithi
Summary: James Potter is jolted forward in Time when he is hit with the Killing Curse. Arrived ten years in the future, he knows nothing. An old friend Bathilda Bagshot has plentiful information, as well as a bit of advice. Rated K for language and 'violence without serious injury'. May up the rating in the future. (NO PAIRINGS besides canon). Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: History Lesson--From Experts!

THE TIME ANOMALY

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own none of any recognized characters or locations.**

* * *

The silence of a small cottage in Godric's Hollow was shattered on Halloween 1991, exactly ten years after Voldemort was banished, by a loud crack, reminiscent of someone Apparating, which had not been heard for years. James Potter jumped up, looking around frantically, and was confused at the lack of noise. Then, his reason caught up with him. The last thing he had seen was a beam of green light smacking him in the face.

"I must be dead," James realized. "Perhaps wherever this is is the afterlife or something? Or... maybe I'm a ghost?" He looked at his hands, which were perfectly normal and not the pearly-white transparent of a ghost. Ruling that out, he glanced around. There were several inches of dust on every horizontal space. He dashed upstairs, glancing in every room on the way, but the only room that held any evidence to something happening was Harry's room.

He gaped at the room - the outer wall and roof were blown out, the part of the roof that had not fallen down was protecting the rest of the room from the rain, and looked about to fall. James hurriedly Transfigured a bit of the debries into a support to hold it up. A shiver ran down his spine. At that very moment, thousands of miles away, Harry Potter made a split-second decision to warn sombody of impending danger.

James thought that, if not for the dust and this utter carnage in Harry's room, he would have thought himself knocked out for a moment. He also bethought himself that his body couldn't have been lying there for however long it had been-years, if the dust was any indication-because whoever had taken away the bodies of his family would have taken his too, or he would be residing in St. Mungo's. He decided to leave the house and find out what the date was.

He glanced around for his wand, and found it had rolled under the living room couch. Oddly, when he touched it, it emitted a shower of sparks just as it had when he -no, it - had chosen him.

He decided that, if the bodies were gone, the Cloak was too. Remus or Sirius would have taken it-or Peter. A chill ran through him at the thought of the rat. "Merlin! Sirius is going to be blaming himself for asking me to choose Peter, Remus will be blaming himself for getting so distant with us as to make us doubt him!" he groaned and walked out the door, shaking his head. Then he realized his friends didn't have it - Dumbledore had it. When he placed his hand on the gate, a sign sprang up. He walked around to face it, and as he read it, his surprise and utter confusion grew.

"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse..." *

James gaped at the sign for a long while, until he shook himself and read it over again. Realization settling into him, he realized Harry was still alive. He hoped he was with the Longbottoms, as Sirius was just too wild for Harry to be in his care.

James decided to find a copy of the Daily Prophet-even an old one-to get a feel for the date. He Disillusioned himself. As he walked to the town, he noticed Muggle children running about in costumes.

"Well, it's still a Halloween," James mused. "I wonder what's the likelihood to get thrown forward in Time when hit with a Killing Curse?"

The Muggles seemed to have advanced a lot. However, there were a few familiar-looking houses. As he passed one, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ hit him in the face, propelled by a gust of wind. He grabbed the paper and Disillusioned it, and turned back to Potter Cottage. When he got there, he sat down to read it.

" **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

"Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July [1991], widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon." *

James gaped at the article. "Ninteen ninety-one?" he nearly screamed. "Harry's eleven now...he's at Hogwarts...he's at Hogwarts...at least Albus can take care of him. But where's Harry been living?" he mumbled to himself. he decided to actually read the article.

He gaped some more. "But...but that makes it sound like they never caught the would-be thief!" he mumbled. "at least nothing was taken...and I certainly hope that Harry doesn't get any ideas." he wrinkled his nose at that, not used to thinking of Harry as eleven years old.

James decided he would have to get some ideas on the history of the eleven years that he'd been out of it. "I hope Bathilda doesn't get a heart attack," he told himself. He pushed himself off the recliner, but paused, considering if he should have something to eat. "Nah." Various charms for preservation would have worn off by now.

He left the house, hoping he could remember the way to the house of the old lady (he _had_ been in hiding for a year before Voldemort found him), and also that she hadn't moved. He found the house easily enough, and knocked on the door. A very old lady responded to the knock.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be Bathilda Bagshot?" he asked politely.

Bathilda stared at him. "Are-are you _James Potter?_ " she demanded.

"Yes. I have no idea what happened, er, ten years ago. I was hoping you could tell me what happened afterwards, I have no clue." James responded.

"Oh come in, and tell me everything you know," she said, shaking her head.

James went in nervously. It was a very cluttered house. She led him to the sitting room and ordered him to sit while she prepared tea. While he waited, James looked around nervously. It seemed more cluttered than the last time he had been here, but he supposed that as she aged (one- _eleven_ years is a lot to a lady who was old to begin with) she became less organiized, especially as she seemed to be living alone.

Bathilda came in carrying a tea-tray. She set it down and asked what he had found out already.

James sighed. "Well, I noticed the sign outside the house. I'm glad to know Harry's alive, I'd thought when I saw his room that he was dead...and I also saw the _Daily Prophet_. I was shocked to see it's been ten years...but that's all I _do_ know. Oh, I'm also supposing my body wasn't sitting in the middle of my hallway for ten years when Lily's...not there. My wand was where I left it, and everything else was in order. The sign said it had been preserved, as a memorial, so I suppose that's why. But I have no clue as to what's happened since then. Harry's at Hogwarts...I hope Sirius has been looking out for him?" he added.

Bathilda stared at him. "You...you hope that _Sirius Black_ has been looking out for him?" she asked, looking faint. "After he betrayed the Potters?"

James fell back into the couch. "Merlin. We never told _anyone_. And now they think he's a Death Eater."

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply. "Wasn't he the Secret Keeper?"

"No. He was a bluff. We used Peter instead."

"He's been in Azkaban since about a week after you, er, died."

"WHAT?" James shouted springing up. "What about the rat?"

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"He...well Black killed him. That's mainly what he was arrested for, but he used a blasting curse that blew up a gas main under the street. Killed twelve Muggles besides Pettigrew. Pettigrew got a posthmous Orderof Merlin, First Class. All they ever found of him was a finger." Bathilda said uncomfortably.

"Didn't he get a trial?" James asked, coming out of shock.

"I don't know. I'm sure you could ask Amelia Bones."

"Who? I thought Crouch was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Or did he make Minister like he hoped for?

"Crouch?" Bathilda laughed harshly. "He didn't have the political favor to even _run_ for Minister once his son got convicted of being a Death Eater!"

"What?" James said again, astonished.

"Yes. Convicted of torturing the Longbottoms into insanity with the Cruciatus along with the three Lestranges."

James stared at her blankly. "Then...what about Neville?"

"Aurors showed up quickly enough to save him, thankfully, he's been living with his grandmother." Bathilda replied.

"And Harry? The will said he would live with the Longbottoms, or if they were...incapacitated, Sirius. Since Sirius was thought to be our betrayer, who's he been living with? Augusta Longbottom, hopefully?"

"Nobody knows. I know he's not with Augusta, though. I saw Hagrid arguing with Black an hour after the explosion-"

"Explosion? I saw the room, but how?" James interrupted.

"Killing Curse backfired on Harry. You-Know-Who's been dead ever since."

James stared in astonishment. "That...that would make an explosion, I'm sure. Go on."

"Anyway, Mr. Hagrid was arguing with Black. I couldn't hear them, was too far away, but Black was holding Harry. In the end, he gave Hagrid Harry and his motorbike, and Apparated away. They caught him with Pettigrew the next morning. He seemed to have cornered Pettigrew, but then Pettigrew shouted 'You betrayed the Potters!' while crying, and they both had their wands pointed at each other. Then the street exploded. All they ever found of Pettigrew was his finger, and they took Black away, _he_ was laughing like he was crazy saying 'I killed them, I killed them'. How coudl he have killed you if he wasn't the Secret Keepter?"

"He was the one who suggested we use Peter. Knowing him, he blames himself for our deaths."

"I see. Anything else you want to know?"

"You said Bones was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement-who's Minister and Head of the Auror Department, and what's Crouch doing now?"

"Fudge is the Minister," she said slowly.

"Fudge?" James asked incredulously. "How did that idiot ever make Minister?"

"No idea, but Rufus Scrimgeour is Head of the Aurors, Crouch is Head of the Department of International Cooperation.

"Scrimgeour...he was a Senior Auror, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Bathilda replied.

"Crouch is in International Cooperation, he must be vexed." James observed.

"Very."

"What about Remus Lupin?"

"He just seemed to disappear." Bathilda said offhandedly.

"Maybe he's been taking care of Harry."

"Unlikely, I doubt he'd send Hagrid-and not let Sirius have him?"

"Oh, we didn't tell Remus about the switch-we thought he was the spy, you see. Somthing I'll have to apologize for."

"I see."

"Okay, last question-did Harry get to Hogwarts safely?" James enquired.

"Of course he did, the papers were filled with people saying 'Oh I saw the Boy-Who-Lived on Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters!'"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"That's your son. He's quite famous, you know, for getting rid of You-Know-Who." Bathilda stated evenly.

James sat back and stared at the ceiling. "Really." he said slowly. "Today has been wild."

They both sat in silence for a minute.

Presently, Bathilda asked slowly, "so...why _aren't_ you dead?"

"Well all I know is, I'm playing happily with Harry, then the wards go off. I threw my wand on the couch-I know, what in the name of Merlin was I thinking?-and run out to confront him, but he hits me with a Killing Curse to the face the moment he sees me. I hop back up again and there's a layer of dust over everything, Harry and Lily aren't there, and there's a big hole in the wall of my house." James said exhaustedly.

"Seems very...sudden. I suggest that once you establish yourself, go to the Department of Mysteries and tell them about it. Would be nice to know that Killing Curses send people to the future," Bathilda sighed.

James shook his head. "Has anyone else come back?" he asked rhetorically. "I mean, I suppose I would be a Missing Person on record, even if the public thinks I'm dead."

"Oh no, your listed as dead alright. I suppose Crouch thought a couple Death Eaters had shown up to steal your body. You do have a grave, right by Lily's."

James sat there in thought for a moment."Wouldn't Crouch need to specifically sign the order saying Sirius would get sent to Azkaban without a trial? _And_ need the signature of the Minister? Not to mention," James grew very angry all of a sudden, "the consent from the Chief Warlock for Sirius to not get a trial? At the very least a notification? Has Albus just left him there?"

"I'm not sure about needing the Chief Warlock's consent, but I do know that Bagnold signed the order. I know the Chief Warlock could easily bring it up-it was news that Black got sent to Azkaban-and request a trial. Anyone could have brought it to his attention, if he didn't know."

James stood up. "Thank you for the information and the tea," he said. "but I have to go now. I have things to sort out."

"You are welcome back anytime," Bathilda said distractedly. "I don't know where you live, so I can't send you an owl or anything, but you can come back whenever you like."

"Thank you, Bathilda. I'll see you soon," James said, and left the house, Disillusioning himself again. He noted that it was now quite late, and decided to take action in the morning.

Before he went to bed he peeked into Harry's room again. He Transfigured the rest of the debries into a makeshift wall to stop the weather and things borne on the wind, then checked the food store. There wasn't anything eatable, and he didn't have an appetite anyway, so he went to bed.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

So, how do you like my second attempt at writing? I was horrible at the last one. Truthfully, it was horrid. And yes, I do know that I _should_ be writing The Truth Revealed, but I honestly don't have any inspiration or drive to write any more-honestly, I'm really into _reading_ characters reading the books, but writing it is dismal. I understand why some gave it up so soon...(applaud bookhater95, he made it nearly the end of number five before he began being an "Inactive memeber"!) I did realize, back when I first started, that the parts where I did my own part of the story were infinitly more fun to write than the parts where they just read the books. Hiding the Invisibility Cloak and Norbert is hard!

Anyway, hope you like it (and please review! It makes my day to see a good one, and the ones that point out errors I love so I can correct the errors)!

* This came directly from JK Rowling's book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

** This came directly from JK Rowling's book, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_


	2. Chapter 2: The Marauder's Reunion Part 1

THE TIME ANOMALY

CHAPTER 2

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. No recognizable characters, locations or names are mine.**

While James slept, hundreds of miles away, Harry tossed and turned on his bed. Earlier, he had felt a strange feeling, that of _belonging_ , of wanting to make sombody proud of his actions. He supposed that was the sort of feeling he would get should he have grown up with his parents, but he knew they were dead. Then, after many tossings and turnings, a thought drifted to him. The Dursleys had told him his parents had died in a car crash; Hagrid and the rest of the wizarding world had told him his parents had been murdered by a sychopath. He had believed whichever one had been told to him most recently; who's to say either one was true? Who's to say they were dead at all? Those thoughts stuck with him as he fell asleep, and he dreamt about his parents searching the world over for him, and finally coming here to Hogwarts to find him.

James dreamt of Harry running into his arms and never letting go the moment he walked into Hogwarts.

The next morning, neither remembered more than a bit of their dreams, and the only part they remembered was a feeling of contentment.

James hopped out of bed, before remembering what had all happened. He got dressed in Muggle clothes, _but,_ James thought wryly, _knowing Muggles, these clothes are ten years out of date; oh well._ He left the house to find a Muggle restaurant-seeing the publicity that Harry got being the only survivor, what happens when ten years later up turns his father who was supposed to be dead, and not looking a day older? The _Prophet_ would have a field day. Done eating, he went back to Potter Cottage and got ready for his foray into the wizarding world-he decided that he would have to speak to Madam Bones first. Under Disillusionment Charms until he got to her office of course; and perhaps a hair-changing charm. Once he got to the Ministry's visitory's entrance, he spoke his name, knowing that the entrance would know if it was the wrong name, and that would of course alert the Ministry, and they could then check the records and find out who'd visited. Otherwise he was just another visitor.

From his time as an Auror, James could walk around the Ministry with his eyes shut, so he knew where the Head of DMLE's office was. He knocked on the door, and the secretary answered.

"Whos' there?" she asked.

"A former Auror who wishes to speak to Madam Bones, please, I don't want my name spead around." He had changed his hair to a light brown color, so no one would know who it was.

"Oh come in, I'll ask her if she'll speak to an anonymous _former_ Auror," she snapped.

James couldn't head the conversation coming from Madam Bones office, but from the tone somone was speaking sharply to the secretary.

When she came back, she grumbled, "Go on in,"

James walked into the office cautiously, looking around. His attention was caught by a tall, steely-looking witch with a monocle. "Madam Bones?" he asked hesitantly.

"I am Madam Bones," she said, looking at him. "I don't recognize you. You're a former Auror, you say? Which one are are you?"

James was relieved that this witch seemed to want to get to business. "You may not recognize me, as I wish to go unmolested. But I have no problems showing you if you'll not tell anyone."

"Go on," she said sharply.

James dispelled the hair-changing charm, and Madam Bones looked him over again. "You're James Potter aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Your body was found to be dead. What happened?" she asked briskly

"I have no idea. I was hit with the Killing Curse and sprang back up again ten years in the future, or last night. I have no idea what happened, except for what Bathilda Bagshot could tell me."

Madam Bones raised an eyebrow. "I can see why you'd want to avoid being seen, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to why you wanted to visit me?"

"I wanted to enquire about Sirius Black's trial. Was it not conducted using Veritaserum?"

"I don't know about the trial, but I could look it up easily. Why do you have an interest? Surely you know he must have betrayed you and killed Pettigrew?"

"That's what Bathilda told me. However, I don't know the details of the second charge, but Sirius was a ruse. It was Peter that was our Seret Keeper. At least Pettigrew got what he deserved in death, but Sirius Black is innocent on that charge, at least. Any trial conducted useing Veritaserum would have proven that. Could you please look up the records for the trial?"

"Certainly, Mr Potter."

"And can you tell me if it is required for the Chief Warlock to sign the order sending someone to Azkaban without a trial?"

"The Chief Warlock must know about it, and he can counter the order, but he does not need to sign it. He can also request a trial at a later date." Madam Bones replied.

"That's not too healthy for Albus, then," James snorted.

"I wouldn't think it would be, no."

"Thank you for your information. My owl seems to have deserted me, so could you contact me with the details of the trial once you get them?"

"Certainly, Mr Potter."

"I would also like to request a visit to Azkaban to talk to Sirius." James requested nervously.

"Certainly. As one of the people affected, I believe you have the right to that." Madam Bones rifled through one of her drawers before drawing out a piece of paper and filling in a form. "As long as you go before the end of the month, you may use this slip to prove to the boatman and guards of Azkaban that you may go there," she said, offering the slip. *

"Thank you," he said, taking it. "One last question. I know Harry is at Hogwarts, but where has he been living since then? Sirius and the Longbottoms were...incapacitated, and Bathilda said he was not living with Augusta, where has he been living? The will said he was to be in the care of the professors at Hogwarts should the rest of the candidates be unavailable."

"Nobody knows."

"Why not? Wasn't the will opened?"

"The Chief Warlock saw fit to seal the will."

"I posted my will with the goblins at Gringotts." James countered, mad at Dumbledore. Again.

"That's odd. I'll look into it." Madam Bones promised.

"Thank you. I will see you when I get your owl, Madam Bones," James said, and he took his leave.

Madam Bones sat back in shock. "Mrs Edgecombe?" she called. The secretary walked in. "Could you get me to records to the trial of Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Madam Bones," she grumbled, and walked back out again.

Madam Bones suppressed a sigh.

Meanwhile, James was doing a little dance at not having been questioned deeply about going forwards in time. He changed his hair color back and thought for a moment. He decided to go home and fix up the wall and roof by Harry's room; when he brought him back here to live Harry would want his old room. _Well, maybe not. It is where his mother and Voldemort died, after all. I'll prepare a different room for him._ James decided to visit Azkaban; He was sure that Sirius was tormented by visions of his dead body. He might even be insance by now. He shrugged. No harm trying, and Sirius should have a bright spot in his life.

He Apparated to the dock where the boatman lived and operated, and requested to be taken to Azkaban as a visitor. He showed his slip, and the boatman assented. After a four-hour boat ride, which was the only way the wards on Azkaban would allow anyone to get there, James stepped on to the cold hard rock of Azkaban.

"I'll wait for you here, mister, I don't want to get too near those dementors, and I don't fancy going back only to turn around to get back here after half-way," the boatman said.

"Thank you, sir." James nodded to him, and turned towards to prison to be confronted with wands pointed at him.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the Auror in charge.

"Visiting," James said. He produced the paper that Madam Bones had given him. The Auror waved his wand over it.

"Looks legit. Who is you want to visit?" he asked, lowering his wand.

"Sirius Black."

"If you're sure. Come this way. He's in the high security wing. Aurors, guard the other prisoners in that wing while we visit Black." commanded the Head Auror.

"What's your name, sir?" James asked.

"Dawlish."

"Daniel Dawlish?" James queried.

"No. I'm his son."

"I see."

"Here's Black's cell. Do you want privacy?" Dawlish asked.

"Yes, please." James replied, a trifle loudly.

Sirius had woken up as Padfoot and turned back to Sirius when he felt the dementors leaving. Dementors almost never left, unless there was a new prisoner or somone was visiting. With the Dementors gone, he could hope that he was finally getting a trial, thought he knew it was unlikely. When he heard the Head Auror in Azkaban asking if he wanted privacy to visit- _Black's cell_ -he was being visited! He hoped it was Remus. When he heard the other voice saying, _Yes, please_ he knew it wasn't Remus. But the voice was familiar. He screwed up his eyes and wracked his brain trying to remember the voice.

James entered the cell to see Sirius with his eyes screwed up and apparently tying to figure something out, he nearly laughed. Trust Sirius to _not_ go insane. So, to be a prankster, he disguised his voice somewhat.

"Hey Padfoot." It was so amusing to see Sirius jerk backwards he did laugh.

"You're not Remus," Sirius said, peering up at him.

James belatedly realized his hair was still light brown.

"Your hair looks like him, though."

This time, James let out a loud laugh. "You might recognize me better without the coloring charms, who do you think I am?"

"Dunno...your voice sounds familiar though I can't remember...I've been in this hell-hole too long without a trial - "

"WHAT?" James roared. "They stuck you in here _without a trial?_ Merlin who-who?

"What's your concern?"

"Padfoor, a Marauder _always_ looks out for fellow Marauders! I mean, Peter _meant_ it when he said 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' I mean really! The rat!"

"'kay so you're not Remus and you're not Peter, who's that leave? You're not Lily either."

" 'Course I'm not Lily. Lily's dead."

"So's James. So who're you?"

"Who says James is dead?"

"I saw the body."

"Doesn't mean it's not a fake."

" _Are_ you James?"

"Who says I'm not? You're the one who won't look at me."

Sirius looked up-into the face of a stag. He let out a yell and scrambled backwards. "Bloody hell Prongs! Don't _do_ that!"

The stag tossed its head at turned into James. "Long time no see, Padfoot!"

Sirius fainted. James stuck his head out the door and said, "Dawlish, he's fainted! I think I gave him a shock once he found out who I was!"

"Well who _are_ you?" grumbled Dawlish as he gave Sirius a Calming Draft.

"I am James Potter. I hope the Department of Mysteries has done a study on Killing Curses sending you fowards in time and leaving a body behind."

Dawlish gaped at James before reviving Sirius. "I...uh I can see how that would make him faint!" he exclaimed, before leaving the cell, calling back "you know how to revive people, mister!"

"Padfoot? Did you just faint? That means I get one chocolate frog!"

"Oh shut up. I don't have any money for a chocolate frog." Sirius grumbled. "Merlin I'm in Azkaban, I don't have enough money for anything."

"You're the last of the Blacks, of course you have enough money."

"Bella's not dead." Sirius countered.

"She's in Azkaban, and convicted. Madam Bones is looking up your trial, and I'll make sure you get one now I know you never did get one." James stated proudly.

"Oh neat. What about Narcissa and Andromeda?"

"Andromeda was thrown out of the family, you twit, and Narcissa's a Malfoy now. And she's a woman. Isn't the House of Black patriarchal?"

"Oh shut up. I don't _want_ to be Head of the House of Black." Sirius groaned.

"Too bad! Where's Remus?"

"How should I know?" demanded Sirius.

"Nobody knows where Harry grew up, and nobody knows where Remus is, and I don't have an owl so I can't contact him. Any ideas?"

"The ruddy mirrors Prongs. We all had one."

James rolled his eyes. "Did you at least take away Peter's before you blew him up?"

"I didn't blow him up, he blew himself up."

"What?" James asked, skeptical.

"You heard whoever told you about it, I blew up the street. Only it was Peter, not me. On both counts."

"Odd." James mumbled.

" 'Course it's odd."

"So did you take his mirror?"

"No. I just wanted to kill him. Not blow him up anyways," Sirius growled.

"Did you find bits of glass afterwards?"

"No, I was arrested afterwards." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What were you laughing about?"

"No bloody idea. Going crazy with you dead and Peter dead and me getting arrested and Hagrid taking Harry away and stuff going on and whatnot. Being Padfoot helps but I'm not crazy enough to do that in a crowded street."

"Harry's at Hogwarts."

"He's at Hogwarts. 'course he's at Hogwarts. Sorry for not being a good enough godfather James." Sirius said.

"Oh shut up. Merlin everybody's accusing themselves for my death. Well except Peter. And he's the only one who's really to blame. 'Sides Voldy anyways."

"So has the _Prophet_ had a field day about you being back yet?" Sirius remarked after a bt.

"No. I don't look like me with light brown hair do I? At first I thought the style of it would give it away, but they weren't looking for me, so nope."

"So what're you here for?"

"To make sure you don't have any more Dementor-induced nightmares about my dead body," James said cheerfully.

"It's still gonna happen, as it's still one of my worst memories. Doesn't matter if it's countered or not."

"Shall I leave an invisible Patronus in here? I promise I'll - "

" - Patronuses can't _be_ cast in Azkaban, Prongs."

"So how do the Aurors keep them in control? They can't use Patronuses."

"No idea."

The two friends sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Presently, Sirius said, "Have you seen Harry yet?"

"No. He's at Hogwarts, he's safe there."

"I wonder who the next generation of pranksters are. Hopefully Harry."

"Hopefully. I should go check up on him, however. And I need an owl."

"Buy one, Prongs."

"I am not going down Diagon Alley with only my hair color changed!"

"Change other stuff then." Sirius yawned.

"Like what?"

"Merlin Prongs, eye color maybe?"

"Maybe. I'll get in contact with Remus. I think the guard's getting impatient, I should leave. I'll stay in contact, tell you how the push to get a trial's going. I can come back anytime until the end of the month."

"Thanks Prongs. Go check up on Harry, smack Remus upside the head and tell him it's not his fault and you're not dead anyways."

"I will. And I'll bring you some proper food next time. Azkaban needs to feed it's inmates better."

"Thanks again, old pal."

"I swear, Padfoot, I'll find a way to get up to no good."

"Prongs." Sirius said in disbelief."

"...What?"

"You already are getting up to no good. You're supposed to be _dead_ , Merlin Prongs! I..."

Both Sirius and James had the same thought. "I broke the record didn't I," James said softly.

"Bloody hell, James. Pranking the whole wizarding world."

"You know, if I could get myself hooked up to the WWN, I'd say somthing like, 'Hello folks! This is James Potter. I just so happened to get smacked in the face with a Killing Curse and get thrown forwards in time, hope you have a good day, and watch out for the Marauders! I need to go find my map.' "

"James. James. Just go find the map. You'll know the pranksters by whoever gets the Butterbeer when the Gryffindors win a Quidditch match. Just go find it, right? And don't get on the WWN. Please Prongs."

"Oh fine. But when you get out I _will_ prank them all."

"Right. Now go find Harry. And delay getting out of here for a bit - I like the no Dementors."

"See you soon, Padfoot. Get up to no good. Refresh you stock of happy memories before the Dementors get here."

"I will. Go on, Prongs."

James left the cell feeling sad for Sirius. Sirius didn't want to see James go, but he had to check up on Harry.

"Finished yet?" Dawlish grunted.

"Yes."

"He betrayed you, you know."

"He didn't. He was a ruse. Pettigrew was the real Secret Keeper. And please don't tell anyone who I am."

"Sure."

When James got back home, he realized it was very late. He went to the Muggle resaraunt again, under the alias James Evans. He set up a Muggle bank account and linked it to Gringotts. Then he went to bed.

 _Author's Notes:_

How do you like that reunion? The words just flowed. I like writing this story _much_ better than The Truth Revealed.

Long chapter, yay you! I'll be posting every Wednsday. And I. Love. Writing. This. Story.

I'm going to post a tiny update on The Truth Revealed to see if anyone wants to adopt it, and that I don't want to write it anymore, but yeah. This story will go far.


	3. Chapter 3: The Marauder's Reunion Part 2

THE TIME ANOMALY

CHAPTER 3

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. All characters, locations and other recognizable objects belong to JKR**

The Marauder's Reunion Part 2

James woke feeling well rested and as if all was right. He decided that, as Harry was safe at Hogwarts, he would find Remus. Remus would need an Animagus with him, to keep him company on the full moon. So he began the long process of finding a wizard, which was much harder when said wizard was also a werewolf. It would probably take a long time, but he hoped meet Harry at least by Christmas Eve, so he could have that with Harry. He fully intended to see Harry with both his Uncle Moony and Padfoot.

James would have used the mirrors as Sirius had suggested, but Peter had taken his for communication with Dumbledore when he was sent out on one of his missions just before the attack on Potter Cottage.

There was no real 'lost person' system for wizards, so the next time James visited Azkaban, they brainstormed ways to find Remus.

"You want privacy again?" asked Dawlish as he led James to Sirius' cell, which had been moved (or rather, Sirius had been) when James informed the chief Auror thath e intended to visit Sirius every few days.

"Not necessary, there were a few secrets mentioned last time, is all. You can come in, actually, we need a a bit of brainpower."

"Sure. What for?"

` By this time they had reached Sirius' cell.

"I need help finding Remus," James started, after explaining about the mirrors.

They sat in silence for a bit, until Dawlish, springing up, announced his idea excitedly.

"Patronus! Use your Patronus, and if you can't cast it, let me!"

James stared at Dawlish in amazment. "Brilliant!" he breathed. "Er, is there a rule about casting in Azkaban?" he queried cautiously, his wand half in the air.

"Yes-except the Patronus. How else could we keep the Dementors in check when necessary?" Dawlish grinned.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" James cried, and the silver stag sprang out of his wand and through the wall, as James told it it's message.

Remus was tired. Tonight was the full moon.

"Moony, you old wolf," he muttered to himself fondly. "At least I have the Wolfsbane this time. Most wolves don't earn enough to buy it at all."

He left the dingy Muggle shop where he worked, and went home for some rest before the moon came out.

As he glanced around the small apartment, a silvery white patronus pranced through the walls. "Prongs..." left Remus lips along with a moan of recollection for his long-lost friend.

The Patronus spoke. "Hello Remus. This is James. I'll explain as soon as you can come to Godric's Hollow. Sirius is innocent-of everything he was _not_ charged with-and I am working on getting him a trial. Meet me soon, I miss you, old friend. Prongs requests that Moony join him tonight for a bit of night howling. Padfoot regrets that he cannot be there, and hopes to be next time."

Remus nearly fainted. As it was, he hardly had the presence of mind to grab the bottle of Wolfsbane for that nights dose before Apparating to the gate of Potter Cottage. There stood James, alive as Remus, and not looking a week older than when Remus had supposed him killed.

They looked at each other for a moment, then rushed into each others arms, and had a nice long hug which hadn't happened, at least in Remus' reckoning, in ten years.

"Padfoot couldn't be here," James said at last. "I've been working with the Head of the DMLE-very good choice, Madam Bones-and she would give him a trial in a moment, if she didn't need that fool Fudge's permission."

"James!" Remus said faintly. "I-I saw your-your body...How are you...how are you _here_?"

James laughed. "Magic, Remus. Time magic. I got punted in time ten years forward, instead of being killed. I don't know what to be more surprised at - I'm alive, it left a body behind, Sirius is in Azkaban, has been for years, you hadn't been seen by anybody I knew - and niether has Harry! - Just think, that fool of a Dark Lord tried to kill my son! But didn't succeed, and he's dead himself. That may be the biggest-"

Remus came out of his stupor. "Right, that's still new to you," he said dazedly.

"And Remus it's none of your fault that Lily's dead, I know your blaming yourself for being distant and stuff and, well really I'm blaming myself for thinking you were the spy, and it turns out to be Peter!"

"What?"

"Really, you never thought about it? Peter was the Secret-Keeper - "

"James, James! Explain it from the beginning - after Moony takes over," Remus said with a groan, as the moon came out from behind the clouds. "But this time, I've got Wolfsbane." He grinned as Prongs appeared and Remus downed the potion. "I keep my mind now, Prongs!"

As the transformation happened, Remus found it was all he had expected it to be. The pain was still there from transforming, but now he did not feel the same urge to rip and tear at himself or his friend. He decided to put on a show for Prongs-he sat down quietly and glanced around. He grinned at Prongs, and then howled for the fun of it.

Prongs and Moony pranced around, Moony somtimes chasing Prongs, somtimes both howling at the moon together, as well as they could.

At the end of the night, exhausted, Remus transformation ended.

"Wolfsbane is awesome!" James declared as he collapsed on the soft couch. "The only thing missing was Padfoot."

"Can you tell me how Sirius is innocent?" Remus mumbled into a pillow. "Seems rather straightforward, if you ask me."

"Oh Remus. Dumbledore knew there was a spy - several of the Order suspected you - so Sirius said, that as he was the obvious choice, why not use him as a decoy, and someone else for Secret-Keeper? And to keep it secret from _everyone_ that he was the real Secret-Keeper? So we switched it to Remus. Lily did the charm, so only me, Lily, Sirius and Peter knew anything was different. But as Peter turned out to be the spy - Dumbledoer thought there were two, but he didn't account for rat Animagi, did he? - And ratted us out to Voldy. He probably was a Death Eater from the start. Then he went and framed Sirius, before blowing himself up." James sighed. "I think we would have been broken, the Marauders? If the miracle of my non-death hadn't happened. Peter a traitor, and most probably dead, Sirius in Azkaban, and everyone thought he was guilty, you doing who knows what, and me dead? With you and Sirius the only ones among the living, and one in Azkaban, I don't think anything short of...well the miracle that happened, honestly, would have brought the two of you together. And then you'd already have lost two..."

"I hope your testimony, at least, will work in front of the Wizengamot. If not, a Veritaserum trial ought to be sufficient."

"I hope so. If he's not freed, I don't know what I'd do-flee Britain, most probably. Leave Harry at Hogwarts, 'til the holidays, most probably."

"Right," murmured Remus sleepily into the pillow.

Remus and James slept all that day and the next night, too, waking up for breakfast the next morning. James suddenly felt all the harder the blow of her death - not that he loved her as nothing more than a housekeeper, but it had never really struck him as much as it did that morning. There was no smiling face sympathetic for Remus about his being a werewolf; no cheerful good morning; no Lily at all.

Remus came out of his room to find James standing at the door looking rather stricken, and that brought up all the old memories which time had buried, along with his grief for Lily and James' deaths. He had not thought of how recent her demise was to James, and that brought up regret for James' loss.

Eventually both shook themselves out of their thoughts, but the rest of the morning was uncommonly quiet.


	4. Chapter 4: James' Gringotts Information

THE TIME ANOMALY

CHAPTER FOUR

 **Disclaimer: I own none of it. I happily let Rowling have all of the items, as she invented them - I praise her ingenuity in coming up with them, as I doubt I have sufficient imagination to make up my own (though I could (maybe) if I tried).**

The next day James inquired as to Remus financial situation, to which Remus hastily replied that he did not require any assistance, although he did not much enjoy the work he was doing at the moment. James knew that Remus just didn't want to accept charity, so he and Sirius generally had to disguise it as a job offer or some such thing.

So he offered Remus the position of being his liaison with the wizarding world, as he heartily did not wish to show his face in Diagon Alley or the Ministry of Magic for fear of the press if they recognized him. However, he risked a trip to see Madam Bones and inform her that Remus was to be his communication with her in the event that somthing should come up that could not be discussed via owl.

His next important business was to visit Gringotts, to inform his account manager that Remus should be given responsibility and full usage of the Potter vaults, and also to enquire how business had been transacted in his 'absence', since magically he had not been dead, although he had left a body behind, and his will (which was filed with the goblins) would not have activated since he was not magically dead. Also he had to find out if anyone had bothered to inform Harry that he had a vault full of gold sitting in Gringotts.

He debated with himself what disguise to use, as there was no direct access to Gringotts through Apparating or the Floo. Everybody had to walk in, and as most of the businessplaces of Diagon Alley had wards against Apparition, it was almost impossible to Apparate in Diagon Alley without details about where the wardline was, and it was usually injurious to health to try to Apparate inside a warded area. James resigned himself to his usual disguise of light-brown hair and altered features. Polyjuice wouldn't work either, because the goblins did not like such concealments, and Polyjuice interfered with their identification system.

So as he walked cautiously through the Alley, he kept to the shadows and kept his head down.

James approached one of the goblins and asked to see Griphook.

"And who are you to request that?" the goblin sneered nastily.

"I would prefer not to reveal my true identity, but if you would tell Griphook that Mr Evans wants to see him, I think he'll let me."

As some wizards had set-up code-names to avoid encounters with undersirable people, this request did not often come as a surprise. The goblin grumbled and called another goblin to tell Griphook that Mr Evans was on the way, and escorted James to Griphook's office.

"Griphook, may your gold ever flow," James greeted Griphook.

"Only the Potters ever took the time to learn the goblin greetings!" Griphook laughed. "But you always outdid the rest of them,"

In addition to the code-name, James had set-up a fake greeting to show they were who they said they were. They were both fast friends, and Griphook generally did not show the cunning the goblins usually displayed with James. The real goblin greeting was a bit different.

"This is my friend and, henceforth, representative, Remus Lupin. His code-name is Moony until we can come up with a better one." James introduced them. "Remus, this is Griphook. He is the Potter account manager. Griphook, I trust Remus implicitly, and if he calls at Gringotts on my behalf he should have full access to the Potter vaults until I say otherwise," with a wink that told Griphook it didn't matter if it wasn't James business. "I do not care to show my face in Diagon Alley anytime soon. Remus has a charmed mirror that we can communicate with - " he demonstrated the mirrors (he had gotten his own back via Remus from Dumbledore). " - for the more tricky transactions."

"Those mirrors are genius. Can I have one?" joked Griphook.

"Certainly. I anticipated your request, actually. This way I can know if anybody tried to rob my vaults."

Griphook looked surprised, but accepted the mirror.

"Now for the more important issue. My son - Harry - did he come to the bank this year?"

"He did. I took him down to his trust vault myself. He was with one he called Hagrid. You know him?"

"Oh yes, but why was he escorting Harry?"

"I know that his godparents were incapacitated, perhaps he has been living in the care of Dumbledore or one of the other professors at Hogwarts?"

"That's a good assumption. I'll ask Dumbledore."

"He did seem so utterly awed by everything magical, and he'd never been in before. I saw him reading the 'Thieves Beware' poem on the front door, and as they walked in, Hagrid mentioned how 'As I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an rob it'. Now that I recall, Hagrid was the one with the key, not Harry. Harry...he didn't know about your Galleons and Sickles. He seemed to have been aquianted with the Knuts very recently, as he admired all of them. He asked countless questions. Also, Hagrid took something very unique for Dumbledore from vault 713. That same vault was robbed later, but as it was empty nothing was taken."

"That was that vault?"

"Yes. He wouldn't let Harry know. 'Top secret. More than my job is worth to tell you that' he said. Harry was also wearing Muggle clothes - several sizes too big - deep, set-in grass stains and all sorts of other kinds of stains. Also, no one ever claimed his guardianship."

"That's all very odd. Lily's sister was a Muggle, he might have been living with her. I doubt Dumbledore would put him there, however, as she really hates magic and everything to do with it. I'll speak to him."

"Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Just to get some money out of the vault and look at the Potter holdings. Thanks for telling me all that about Harry, Griphook."

"No problem at all," Griphook said as he led them out of the office. James got a bagful of money and handed it absentmindedly to Remus with directions to get an owl.

"I was surprised when the will didn't activate," Griphook remarked presently, as he led them out of the bank.

"I just got launched forwards in time ten years. Odd, isn't it?"

"Very."

When James got home that afternoon, he found an owl from Madam Bones.

Mr Potter,

There are no records of Sirius Black's trial, meaning  
that there never was a trial. I have started the process of  
enticing the current Minister to get a trial organized. His  
main priority is making his public approval rating stay as  
high as possible. I will alert you if I have anything of note  
to tell you.

I can renew your visiting Azkaban licence whenever  
you want. Send Mr Lupin over to get it, I'll trust him on your  
behalf.

~~Amelia Bones,  
Director of the Department  
of Magical Law Enforcement  
(DMLE)

James assumed the owl was still around to receive a reply, so he wrote an answering letter and tied it to the owl's leg.

Director Bones,

I have received your intelligence and appreciate your  
haste to ensure proper justice is served. You are an intelligent  
pick for the position of Head of the DMLE.

When I heard that the moron Fudge had become Minister,  
I was highly incredulous. But such habits as you described  
suit him perfectly and I am not much surprised. Please  
continue to send me updates on the case.

I forgot to tell you previously, but I like to set up a code-  
name, just in case. Mine is Mr. Mark Evans, Remus' is Moony  
until we come up with a better one. I will send Remus to get  
the licence for me to use. I know it will be hopeless asking for  
one for Remus, as he is a werewolf and it wouldn't be accepted  
anyway.

They have already moved Sirius to a location with fewer convicts  
as, for one he has not received a trial, and for two, it would be unfair  
to the rest of the inmates from the high-security wing to receive  
withdrawals from the Dementors for a couple hours every few days.

~~James Potter,  
Head of the House of Potter

The owl fluttered off with a hoot. Therew as a knock at the door. James realized that the letter writing and reading had taken a long time.

"Moony! You know better than to knock! Just come on in, I got a letter from Bones." He handed the letter to Remus as he let the owl he'd purchased out of its cage.

"Interesting. Of course, we already know Sirius never got a trial, but it's nice to know we have got a good Head of the DMLE. Did you reply?"

"Yes, her owl was waiting. I told her good job and keep it up.

Later, as JAmes and Remus sat on the couch, James had a thought.

"Hey, Moony, do you think Harry would want to become an Animagus?"

"Depends. What sort of boy is he? Is he magically powerful, does he like pranking, it all depends, James, on what sort of boy he is. We would have to wait a few years before commencing training - if you'll remember, it took us until fifth year, which I found was because our core had to settle a bit - but mostly we'll have to meet him to know for certain."

"I hope, at least to have him by the middle of December, so he can spend Christmas with his dad, Uncle Moony and Padfoot."

"Why don't you work with Dumbledore beforehand? A meeting with Dumbledore would take up a while, and we wouldn't have enough time to spend with Harry if we did both in the same day. Aquaint Dumbledore with the facts of your life and get imformation out of him, and meet Harry ASAP."

"Merlin Remus, where do you get these ideas from?" James asked, astounded.

"They just pop into my head, I suppose."

"Don't sell yourself short, Remus! You're a genius."

"If you say so."

"No, really, why else were you made prefect?"

"You were Head Boy."

"And no idea why, Remus, no idea why." James said, shaking his head bewilderedly.


	5. Chapter 5: Werewolves and Wolfsbane

THE TIME ANOMALY

CHAPTER 5:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except 'Mark Evans' (No, it's not Lily's dad's name. Unless it is?). (JKR still owns Belby-down to his first name!)**

Headmaster Dumbledore,

I request a meeting with you at your earliest  
convenience. I will not divulge who I am in this  
missive, but I request that no one else be present.  
I will bring a friend - and I promise you, we are not  
enemies. This meeting may take a long while, so be  
sure to have a few hours free.

~~One who wished to give  
and receive information  
(Unknown)

James was satisfied with his letter, and sent it off on the fifteenth of November.

Dumbledore received it on the twenty-fifth, as the House-Elves scanned every anonymous letter for malicious spells. The elves found James' magical signature on the letter, however, and, remembering James from when he continually asked them for food in his Hogwarts years, thought it was a grand prank on James' part. They laughed as they sent of a letter of apology for Dumbledore's lateness in receiving the letter to James. James also laughed.

On the twenty-sixth, James received a reply from Dumbledore:

Unknown,

I shall be pleased to make your aquaintance,  
providing I know who are at the time of meeting.  
You and your friend intrigue me. I will be free all  
day on the thirtieth of the present month. I will  
have Hagrid, the gamekeeper, escort you to my  
office. If you do not wish him to know your  
identities, simply conceal your face or alter your  
features temporarily.  
I hope to see you soon,

~~Albus Dumbledore,  
Order of Merlin, First Class,  
Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confederation  
of Wizards,  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

James snorted at the list of titles nearly as long as the letter. "Remus! I finally got the reply from Dumbledore!" he called. "We'll meet him on the thirtieth, escorted by Hagrid. You might want a disguise, too."

"Me, too?"

"Yes, don't want Hagrid recognizing you, do we?"

"No, I meant, I'm going too?"

"Remus!" James said, looking up. "You weren't _not_ going! What's gotten into you? Is this more of your 'I'm a werewolf, I don't deserve anything' pile of dragon dung?"

"James - there'll be children there."

"Remus!" James nearly screamed in vexation. "It's not the full moon! You're _not_ dangerous! And I'm not scheduling anything on the full moon! That's Marauder time, Remus! That's Prongs and Moony and Padfoot time! And if it's not the full moon - heck, if it _is_ the full moon - your not dangerous! You've got Wolfsbane, Remus! You told me it was invented several years ago! You've had plenty time to get used to it! You know it's capabilities!"

"Actually - James - that was the first time. I couldn't afford it before," Remus said softly.

"You mean whoever invented it - "

"Belby,"

"priced it so high nobody can get it? How's he expect to make money that way?" James demanded.

"You could say that."

"I think I know what I'm doing until the thirtieth," James growled.

Damocles Belby was very happy. Not only had he made a goodly amount of money selling Wolfsbane, but he had been told by his old professor Horace that had he still been teaching at Hogwarts, his nephew Marcus would be in his Slug Club. It _had_ been a point to brag about in his days at Hogwarts, for his brilliant Potions scores.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr Belby, there is a Mr Evans wanting to speak with you. He doesn't have an appointment."

"Show him in, I'm not busy." Damocles said cheerily.

A moment later, a man with light-brown hair and a slightly indignant expression entered his office.

"Hello," said the man, awkwardly. Then, as if warming to the subject, he continued, "My name is Evans. Mark Evans. I have a friend, who is a werewolf. I just found out recently that he has only been able to get one month's worth of Wolfsbane because it is too expensive. You think you are making a lot of money now?" he asked, adressing Damocles main interest. "Once you have wolves buying Wolfsbane once a month instead of once a year, that'll go up fast. Most werewolves that my friend in aquainted with only get it once a year, and they are lucky to get that. They consider it an unaffordable luxury to save up their scanty earnings for. I know it might seem risky at first, but trust me, these werewolves will kill for some good Wolfsbane."

"But - but - "

"It might seem risky, like I said, but I'm going to start a charity for the poor wolves - and not just Wolfsbane. I'm serious about this. It certainly wont get you a downturn in sales, and you have a workforce of potioneers brewing the stuff, so you still have enough if one batch goes wrong. The ingredients might be a bit costly, but there is huge demand out there, and your supply is the only one there is. I know you want to make money, but that can't be the only reason for inventing Wolfsbane. Have pity on those wolves who can't get your remarkable potion."

"I-I'll think about it."

"My charity will get started in the New Year. It might be a good idea to publish the downturn in prices if it happens. I don't want to have to add Wolfsbane to the list of supplies."

Evans left Damocles in a very thoughtful mood.

"Do you think it worked?" Remus asked.

"Very probably. He seemed to like the idea of the Potter's Full Moon charity, but anxious to keep Wolfsbane off the list of supplies we'll need. I gave him until the New Year. Would be a good idea to file it with the Ministry, however. We do need a permit."

"I'll get it after the meeting with Dumbledore." Remus replied easily. He had gotten much more familiar with James after James' rant about Remus being equal to him. It had relieved his feelings. He had forgotten for a while that James had jumped in time, not run away for ten years.

"I still think you need a disguise, Remus."

"No, I plan on asking Hagrid questions about Harry. Would seem more natural for me to do it, than you who he has no idea who you are?"

"Remus," James mock-groaned. "You're making me look stupid."

"Very funny."

"True though."

"Right."


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Dumbledore

THE TIME ANOMALY

CHAPTER 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't grudge it to Rowling either, she deserves it.**

* * *

On the thirtieth James and Remus Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Hagrid was waiting for them. James wasin his usual disguise - light-brown hair and slightly altered features - also covered by a hood.

"Hello Remus," Hagrid said delightedly. "Who's this?" referring to James.

"A friend," James answered for himself.

"Hagrid, I heard brought Harry to Diagon Alley?" Remus inquired as they started walking towards the castle.

"Yes, tell us about him," James said, poorly disguising his eagerness. Luckily Hagrid didn't hear him.

"Well he was quite shocked - "

"Shocked?" Remus inquired. "What shocked him?"

"Oh. Well, he was livin' with the Muggles - Lily's sister - "

"Why Muggles? What were they like?"

"I think Petunia - Lily's sister - married a Dursley. Ranted like a banshee about how detestable magic was - and only think, they'd told him his parent's died in a Muggle car crash. Poor kid didn't know a thing 'bout magic. They didn't let him have his Hogwarts letter till I broke down their door. Had ter tell him everything - as if he was Muggle born. He made a good friend of one, 'bout a month ago - Hermione Granger. He's also best buds with the youngest Weasley boy - Ron Weasley."

"The Weasleys are at least a respectable family."

"Yes. They're both pretty good Quidditch fans, you should have seen Harry's game a few weeks ago - "

"But Harry's a first year!"

"Pleased McGonagall so much she bent the rules a bit - she's mighty pleased, too, won the match agains' Slytherin, hasn't been done for seven years."

As Hagrid rattled on, James exchanged a look with Remus. Harry grew up with Petunia? He's on the Quidditch team?

"Wait, wait, wait!" James howled suddenly. "Did you say a _troll_?"

"Yup,"

"He-he wasn't hurt, was he?"

"He was fine. Couldn't much be said for tha' poor troll, though. Got knocked out with his own club," said Hagrid sympathetically.

"Poor troll? That troll nearly killed my - er - Harry Potter!"

"But his friend Ron knocked it out with it's own club! They're not smart enough ter understand right 'n' wrong," Hagrid pleaded.

"But Harry's mart enough to know when his life's in danger, and to remove the threat," James said pridefully.

"Trolls're misunderstood creatures," Hagrid moaned.

"Maybe," James conceded, but with a look at Remus that said 'people think they're too gentle, rather the other way around' and Remus nodded. "go on," Remus said shakily. But neither of them voiced the concern that Hagrid down-toned magical creatures a lot.

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Hagrid told the password and went back to whatever he'd been doing before.

"Hello," said Dumbledore cheerfuly. "I am a bit surprised to see you, Remus!"

"I'm not the only Marauder here, Dumbledore," Remus said lightly.

Dumbledore looked startled. "Did you bring Sirius Black here?"

"Oh, no, Dumbledore," James said, reversing his disguise." _I_ brought Remus here."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked warily.

"Didn't Remus give you a clue?" James demanded. "I _am_ a Marauder."

"But Remus and Sirius Black are the only living Marauders - "

"The key word there is 'living'. Most everybody thinks I am dead, anyway." James Summoned a picture of him, Remus, Sirius, Lily holding Harry, and a cut out spot that probably had been Peter. "Do you have it? If you are this thick it's no wonder a troll made it in on Halloween."

"How did you know that?"

"Hagrid told us," Remus interjected.

"I'm wondering why _my son_ had to fight the troll! Merlin, I thought Hogwarts was safe!"

Dumbledore appeared shocked. "Sorry - I was surprised," he said a moment later. "You're James?"

"Yes, and this'll take all day if you go into 'shock' again," James said ruthlessly.

"Yes, yes, sorry about that," Dumbledore mumbled. "You're inquiring after Harry? He's - "

"Here, yes. I've been out for ten years, it's not hard to figure." James said dryly.

"Where's Harry been living before Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"At Lily' sister Petunia Dursley's place."

"Did they treat him well?"

"He was a bit skinny when he came here, but otherwise perfectly fine."

"How do you know they didn't just _not_ treat him badly so he looked fine when he came here?"

"I had instruments monitoring his heart rate and overall health. One or two times he was injured rather seriously - by Muggle standards - but he soon healed, whether by magical or Muggle means I do not know."

"You mean you never checked up on him?" Remus asked, shocked.

"He was fine."

"He didn't know about magic until Hagrid had to rip the Dursleys door off to get him letter because they wouldn't let him have it!" James half-yelled. "Harry didn't even know about Voldemort - Hagrid had to tell him! He thought me and Lily died in a Muggle car crash!" James stopped to ponder that sentence - yelling at somebody because sombody else thought that him and sombody else had died - it was the sort of sentence you didn't see often.

"Really?" Dumbledore managed in a small voice.

"Hagrid didn't tell you?"

"I didn't ask. He said the Muggles were horrible he'd had a bit of trouble getting Harry his letter. I thought - "

"Hagrid?" James asked.

"Yes."

" _Hagrid_ didn't come howling in about Harry not knowing a thing about magic? Think maybe sombody put him under the Imperius?"

"There's nobody who'd want to."

"No Death Eaters escaped Azkaban?" James asked skeptically.

"A few did, on plea of being under the Imperius," Remus said bitterly. "But those are people like Malfoy who had enough money to bribe himself out anyway, and only plead Imperius for public image reasons. Anyway, we have to discuss other stuff."

"Well Sirius is innocent. Madam Bones is working on getting him a trial, and I've been visiting him in Azkaban. Did you know that Bagnold and Crouch sent him in without a trial?"

"Yes, but I knew he'd been your Secret-Keeper - "

"It was Peter. We thought to use a decoy. Turns out Peter was spy."

"I know there were two spies, they knew too much - "

"DIdn't account for the spy being an illegal rat Animagus though, did you?" James countered smugly.

"He - what?"

"What I said. He's an unregister rat Animagus with no distinguishing features. If he's still alive though he'd have a missing toe."

"Were there other Animagi in the Order?"

James promptly turned into Prongs.

Remus facepalmed. He'd forgotten that James was still early twenties and prone to showing-off and stuff.

"Anyway," James said. "Why was Harry put with Petunia? I know that the will filed in Gringotts didn't activate because I wasn't dead, and his godparents were out of the picture, but why Petunia? She hated everything magical."

"It had to be Harry's blood relatives or Lily's. The magic invoked when she let Voldemort kill her trying to protect Harry now protects him from anything evil."

"What'd be after him, with Voldemort dead?"

"Rogue Death Eaters avenging their master?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"OK. Can you work on the Minister to get Sirius a trial? Bones is already."

"Yes, if there is any doubt he is guilty."

"I heard they snapped his wand," James said. "You can't possibly agree with snapping the wand when Prior Incantato would show he didn't blow up a street full of Muggles."

"I didn't hear about that."

"Odd. Thank you anyway, Albus. The Minister will probably cave with you on his case. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Remus said with a smirk. "Me and Sirius are now ten years your senior."

James stared at Remus in horror.

"Yep. You time traveled - we didn't."

"Ahhhh," James croaked.

Remus laughed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Do you want to see Harry now?"

"No, I want him to see us all togehter - his Uncle M - Remus, Sirius and his dad all one happy group. It just wouldn't _feel_ right without them. We'll come as soon as Sirius has recovered a bit from Azkaban."

"That makes sense," Dumbledore nodded.

"I think we are done here, then." Remus said, standing.

"You're right. See you, Dumbledore." James said as Remus dragged him out the door.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but a new idea seized me and I had to at least get it started. (Read 'The Potter's Ghosts' by me to find out about it!)

Plus I just had to puzzle out the end of the chapter properly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trial

THE TIME ANOMALY CHAPTER 7: The Trial

 **Disclaimer: I own none of it, just the order the words are in.**

* * *

 _Warning: This probably will not resemble a trial at all, as I know nothing about them except what I've read from other fics on FFN. Sorry about that._

* * *

A few days after the meeting with Dumbledore, Amelia Bones sent a letter saying that the Minister had finally caves and the trial was scheduled for the tenth of November.

James told Sirius to expect a summons for trial. Sirius said that might be a Patronus-worthy memory.

"Nah," James countered. "That'll be meeting Harry and knowing he's all right."

"Of course. I need at least _one_ memory of Harry."

"Not calling him Prongslet anymore?" James teased.

"Well he's old enough to pick his own name now."

"That's right."

* * *

On the tenth, Remus was called to testify to what he knew at the trial. James went under a Disillusionment Charm, not wanting to be seen and knowing he didn't have his Cloak with him any more. He suspected Dumbledore had it, but wasn't certain.

Sirius sat in the chair where the 'criminal' on trial would sit. Sometimes, Sirius knew, the chains on the chair would bind the occupant in place. If they didn't, it was a sign that the person in the chair was probably innocent. Of course, that was only for trials for big offenses. The Wizengamot never judged based on what the chains did, however. Therefore, there were many raised eyebrows when Sirius sat in the chair and the chains actually retracted into the chair. Such was a rare occurrence, as it only happened when the supposed criminal was actually in direct opposition to said crime being performed, and worked to keep it from happening. That actually halfway convinced many on the Wizengamot.

Sirius smirked at the looks of astonishment and thoughtfulness on the faces of many. He knew that his and Remus' testimony would clear him by a large margin, and perhaps he'd even get a formal Ministry Apology, in which case he'd be given a large amoung of Galleons to compensate him for his time spent in Azkaban. Of course, that was only to placate him, as it couldn't ever make up for the _time_ lost.

"Criminal hearing of the tenth of November," said Minister Fudge in a loud voice, and a little man off to the side bgan taking notes at once, "Charges are as follows: That the accused, being the Secret Keeper of Lily and James Potter, of Godric's Hollow, under the Fidelius Charm, revealed said location to You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters; and that the accused cornered Peter Pettigrew in a Muggle street, and blew up Pettigrew and the street, killing Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Sirius said at once.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The Interrogators are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Who is the witness for the defense?"

"Sirios Orion Black." Sirius responded promptly. "Also, can we do this with me on Veritaserum?"

Fudge looked gobsmacked. "V-veritaserum?"

"Yes, Minister. I know very well you won't believe me unless I take the potion," Sirius said testily.

"Very well," Fudge grumbled. "Aurors, administer the Veritaserum."

An Auror in a uniform came forward and put three drops of the serum on Sirius' tongue. When the glazed-over look in his eyes showed it had taken effect, Fudge started questioning him.

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No." Sirius responded in a dull voice.

"Do you know who was?"

"Yes. It was Peter Pettigrew."

Almost everyone on the Wizengamot gasped - but he was under Veritaserum, so he had to be believed.

"Everyone was told that you were the Secret Keeper. Why was that changed?"

"I was the obvious choice. We switched to Peter, and I would be a decoy. The only people who knew were me, James, Lily, and Peter."

"Did you track down Pettigrew and blow him up, and the street as well, killing Pettigre and twelve Muggles?"

"I tracked down Peter and was about to Stun him, when he cut off his finger and held his wand behind his back. The street blew up. He transformed into his Animagus form and disappeared down the sewers with the other rats."

"Pettigrew was an Animgaus? What was his form, and distinguishing features?"

"He was an Animagus. He was a rat. He looked like a common garden rat, but now he would be missing a paw on his front left forleg."

"Do you know whether he registered?"

"He did not. He accomplished the transformation in our fifth year, with me and James helping him."

"You and James Potter? Why?"

"Me, James, and Peter all be came unregistered Animagi to help our friend, who was a werewolf, with his painful transformations every month. We were in no danger of being bitten, as the bite does not work on animals the way it does humans."

"Why would you associate with a werewolf?"

"He was our friend, and I don't care if he was a werewolf or not. It was just a furry little problem he had, he was a normal human being every day except once a month. Why shun him when he can't help it?"

"You know," said Augusta Longbottom, "he has a good point."

"Silence!" Umbridge snapped. "Half-breeds are not worthy of anything but exile!"

"Why didn't you register yourselves as Animagi?" Fudge continued.

"We thought it would be great fun, not to mention nobody would know it was us. We were all in fifth year when we completed the transformation, we were young and foolish and thought it would be an excellent prank. We were careful to not let anyone know."

"Does anyone have any more questions?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," said Amelia Bones, leaning forward. "Why did you switch to Pettigrew, and not your werewolf friend?"

"The magic wouldn't work on werewolves. Plus, he had been working on infiltrating the rest of the werewolves to help us against Voldemort, and some of us were afraid he might slip up and reveal the information to someone." The Veritaserum was starting to wear off, and Sirius tried to make that last bit of information as easy on Remus as possible.

"I have no more questions." Madam Bones said.

"I do," said Dolores Umbridge. "What was the name of your werewolf friend? He should be tried for aiding you and your friends become Animagi."

"He did not know of it until we told him one night that he should let us help him. He let us. From that point on we helped him every month until the end of Hogwarts."

"Why was a werewolf let to attend Hogwarts anyway?" Umbridge snarled. "The children of the Wizarding World should not be subjected to a werewolf in their classes."

"I do not know," Sirius said at the same time as Dumbledore said,

"I do not harbor anything but sympathy and pity for werewolves, at least until I come to know them. They do not deserve to not have a magical education. Would you have wizards among us have no education? Would you have them go to the Muggle world to avoid the wizards, because they shun the werewolves? According to you, all wizards are above Muggles, and despise them for not having magic. We have a gift more than the Muggles do, and so do werewolves. They have the gift to become a wolf one night a month, without any Animagus training whatsoever. If anything, according to your logic, werewolves should be even higher than wizards."

Several of the less pro-pureblood members of the Wizengamot were nodding along the Dumbledore's explanation.

"I have no more questions," Umbridge snarled.

The rest of the Interrogators declared they had not more questions.

"If you are not a member of the Wizengamot, please leave, so that the Wizengamot can decide upon a verdict." Fudge announced. James, Remus, and Sirius left the courtroom, Sirius with an Auror guard.

"That's odd," Sirius remarked. "They didn't call on you to testify,"

"Maybe they forgot?" Remus said in a strained voice.

"Perhaps. Remus, I'm sorry I doubted you back then."

"It's alright. War does that." Remus replied offhandedly. "I knew it wasn't harbored any longer, once I knew you were innocent."

After a while, the Wizengamot called everyone in.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Madam Bones asked, her voice magnified.

Three-fourths of the Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Those in favor of conviction?"

Fudge and ten others raised their hands, including Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"The accused is cleared of all charges, and will be issued a Ministry Apology for his time spent in Azkaban, with a small fine for being an unregistered Animagus and the requirement to register within twenty-four hours," Madam Bones finished, after counting the number of hands in the air.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Yes, yes, I had to leave Umbridge there. Don't worry, nothing'll happen to Remus, and Sirius will be right as rain and fit to see Harry soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Harry Remember Lily

THE TIME ANOMALY

CHAPTER 8: Harry

"You are dismissed," said Dumbledore, and all the Wizengamot started getting up and leaving through the door.

The Marauders breathed a sigh of relief - Sirius was free!

Madam Bones approached Sirius and told him to meet her in her office as soon as he could.

"Bring along your friends, too, Mr Black," she added, glancing around the room.

"Yes, Director." Sirius nodded.

OoOoO

Outside the courtroom, James told Sirius to come to Godric's Hollow, and he could get cleaned up a bit from his stay in Azkaban, before he went to see Madam Bones.

OoOoO

After James had given Sirius some of his robes to wear until he could buy some of his own. They also got up a big lunch for him, along with a potion to help him recover from Azkaban.

"We'll give you one of those with every meal so you'll look all the better for when we go see Harry." James said confidently.

"Should we give Dumbledore some advance notice?"

"Good idea. We won't be taking up any of his time," Remus rationalized, "but he probably wants to set up a meeting."

"When'll it be?" James asked.

"Next Saturday? Six days from now, not counting today. Should help Sirius beef up a bit, and Harry won't be busy with classes." Remus reasoned.

"Great! I'll notify him we're coming for Harry." James said eagerly, jumping up and sending off an owl.

OoOoO

On Saturday, Harry was surprised when Dumbledore called him into his office after breakfast.

"Why do you think he called me?" he asked Ron curiously.

"No idea, did you do somthing wrong recently?"

"Well there was the troll incident, but it's been nearly two weeks, I don't think that could be it," Harry mused. "Well, I'll just have to find out when I get there."

"Good luck, mate," Ron replied.

After breakfast saw Harry heading towards the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. After giving the required password (Licorice Wands), he proceeded up the stone staircase and knocked on the door. There was a hurried movement, and Dumbledore called him in.

Harry entered the office looking around curiously. "Hello sir. What did you want me for?" he asked respectfully.

"I wanted to tell you somthing about your father, Harry."

"What?"

"Well, it appears that when he was killed, a very strange and unprecedented thing occured - he was sent forwards in time ten years. He is not dead, Harry, and he wants to meet you today," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Wha-what?" Harry stuttered, and then fainted.

" _Ennervate_ ," Dumbledore murmured, and Harry sat up, blinking.

"What the - did you just say my dad's _alive_?" Harry demanded, seemingly forgetting the fact that he was talking to the Headmaster. "I was told many times that magic cannot revive the dead!"

"But in this case, he was never dead in the first place, Harry," Dumbledore reminded.

"But - but - " Harry stammered.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Harry. Would it help if you met him and his friends?"

"Met him?" Harry replied, wide-eyed. "B-but I'm just a freak!"

"Just a freak?" Dumbledore replied, surprised.

"Yes. Every time somthing odd happened - accidental magic, I'm told - they'd say I was a freak and didn't deserve parents who cared for me," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid the 'freakiness' you relatives referred to was your being magical. Your parents were magical too, weren't they? And Harry, your parents loved you with all their heart."

"If you say so," Harry replied in disbelief.

Dumbledore opened a door that had been hidden a moment before. The door was always silenced, so James, Sirius and Remus had no idea of the conversation that had gone on beforehand.

James looked at Harry and saw, not the healthy, robust preteen that had a love of pranks, as he was at that age, but a skinny, pale boy that looked more like almost ten than eleven and a half, and seemed very overawed.

"Harry?" he croaked.

"D-dad?" Harry tried tentatively.

"Harry!" James cried, moving to sweep him up in a hug. "My Harry!"

Harry threw an arm over his face and cowered away from James.

"Harry?" James asked, concerned.

Harry lowered his arm and looked at James guardedly.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you, Harry. What's wrong?"

Harry averted his eyes and blushed.

"I won't press you, Harry," James said tenderly, picking him up. He marveled at how light Harry was. James looked into Harry's eyes - Lily's eyes. He was suddenly overwhelmed with happy memories of Lily. Until now, he had been repressing his grief, making himself as busy as possible with other things to make him forget. But looking at Harry's eyes reminded him, and he couldn't held back the tidal wave of tears that death usually brings. He wept.

Harry looked at him, curiosity winning out over fear. "What's wrong?"

"I just - Lily's dead," James sobbed, holding Harry closer. "I never let myself think about it too much - but Lily's _dead_ \- "

"It's okay, dad - we'll see her again," Harry said confidently. "we just have to find her ghost."

"What?" James asked, shocked.

"Her ghost. There's tons at Hogwarts, I'm sure hers is around somwhere," Harry said again.

"Oh, Harry," James cried again. "Only somtimes are people ghosts - they get to choose."

"Then why _wouldn't_ she?"

"Because it's forever. All these batty ghosts can't get back. No one can."

"Look at it this way, Harry," Dumbledore interjected. "Would you want to have her all your life, and then face the chioce of going back as a ghost and just sitting around chatting (which would be very boring, let me assure you), or going on to the next great adventure and never see her again? Or, would you rather be without a mum but meet up with her in wherever dead people go, able to have your mum mother you till you beg her to stop, but it's your _mother_. And sure, talking together as ghosts would be lovely for, say, the first couple of years, at a stretch, but you'd _never_ get to go back. And then your kids would do the same, because they don't want to have an afterlife without you, right? And the Potters would become a ghost family, just because one of you wanted to stay behind. I'm sure Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington - you would know him as Nearly Headless Nick - could tell you how _incomplete_ it feels to be a ghost. I also knew Lily very well, and I doubt that she would become a ghost, and if she did, she would have come straight here and made sure you were very well taken care of. " *

"Oh," Harry replied softly. "I guess... well, I never really knew her, and of course I've always wished she was here, but I never knew her enough to very well grieve for her much. I don't really have anyone I'd grieve for if they died. Well," he hastily corrected himself, "aside from Ron and Hermione. And I can't imagine either of them dying."

"She was a wonderful woman," James sobbed. "I've just been suppressing it so far - making sure Sirius got out of Azkaban, quashing Remus' self-degrading tendencies - I told myself I could grieve afterwards - but I have to take care of you."

"Don't worry about me... Dad."

"But you're only _eleven_ , and you look more like nine!"

"I am too eleven!" Harry said indignantly. James almost laughed.

"I think you've been very malnourished, and that we need to feed you up some," James said affectionately. "What do you say we go to Potter Manor - the Potter's ancestral home - and introduce you to the House Elves?"

"What's a House Elf?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Dumbledore beat James, calling "Xaran?". He wanted James to forget his grief... for now at least.

A miniscule House Elf popped into the office, bowing to Dumbledore. "What does Master Dumbledore want, sir?"

"Can you tell young Harry about House Elves? He has never met one before and is quite interested."

"Of course, Master Dumblydore!" turning to Harry, Xaran said, "A House Elf is bound to a master, meaning he has to serve him until he dies or until his master lets him free. A very good House Elf will learn his masters habits and get him what he needs before he asks. Some House Elves, however, are bound to bad families because they were born into that family by other House Elves bound to them, or tricked into it. I know an Elf named Dobby who is very rebellious, and does his best to find loopholes in his orders. His master is very displeased with him, but Xaran cannot blame him. While a House Elf is bound to serve his master, when that master is very mean to him, I think a House Elf should have the ability to leave if they wish. Master Dumbledore let me look over the contract signed by the leaders of the Wizards and the House Elves, and it says that House Elves may do as they wish if their masters are very hostile and mean towards them, but unfortunately, the wizards kept the contract from the Elven heirs, and told them only what they wished, and kept education from them, so that the House Elf species are very un-educated and know nothing of this contract. Master Dumblydore is very kind in that respect, he hired a special tutor for the House Elves of Hogwarts, and they are all very well educated and have a throrough knowledge of the wizarding magics, history, and a few of us can even do Potions acceptably. We also have the House Elf contract, most of us can recite it at a moment's prompting. Any new elves learn fairly quickly. Some elves even come just to ask for such tutoring, and leave for their masters again. The House Elves, as a species, are all very grateful and power Hogwarts' wards so that they are better than any other wards anywhere. Some wards are laid there by the elves, because the wizards do not have the requisite supply or knowledge of magic to cast them themselves - in fact, their magic may not even be capable of it. I do not know." Pausing to take a deep breath, Xaran finished, "that is the brief overview of it all, and if you want to hear more of the details, you are free to call me any time to give them. Now, Master Dumblydore, I have some work that needs attending to, so if you do not mind, I shall leave now."

James had listened intently, as wel as Harry, as most of this was not known to the ordinary wizard, even those who owned House Elves, didn't generally take the time to ask.

"That's interesting," Harry commented. "Are all elves like that?"

"No, Xaran is a special one. You notice, there at the end, he subtly rebuked me for calling him away from his task. Most Elves would be very afraid to do even that, but I encourage the sense of freedom in the Hogwarts Elves."

"Hogwarts Elves, well, most Elves, but Hogwarts especially, are _very_ good at cooking," James said in a significant tone, looking Harry over.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in," said Dumbledore.

Snape walked in, and became as still as a statue. James' head snapped up. The two arch-enemies glared at each other.

"Snivellus," James snarled.

"Potter." Snape sneered. "and Potter." he added, glancing at Harry. "Headmaster," he nodded towards Dumbledore. "What are _you_ doing here?" he finally spat furiously at James.

"I could ask the same to you," James returned coldly.

"I work here, you moron." Snape said dismissively. "Dumbledore, Longbottom has blown up his cauldron again. I don't suppose you could speak to him and figure out his problem?"

"Certainly, Severus. Tell him that I'l see him tomorrow."

Snape left the office.

"You hired Snivellus to teach _Potions_?" James hissed.

Harry looked at his father with awe. "You have the guts to call him Snivellus?" Harry asked. "I could _never_ do that! Sure, it fits him, but he'd just steal fifty points." Pausing, Harry thought up the perfect prank. He'd never done pranks before, but it seemed fitting. "From Slytherin." He hadn't been wearing his Gryffindor crest when he was called, so there was nothing about him to contradict that statement.

James gaped at Harry. " _Slytherin?_ " he demanded.

Dumbledore smothered a smile.

"Well of course," Harry remarked. "I had to be cunning to get away from Dudley going _Harry Hunting_ , of course!"

"B-but... you're a _Potter_! Potters don't _get_ in Slytherin!"

"Potters weren't raised by Muggles who hated them," Harry reminded.

"But - "

"Dad," Harry rolled his eyes. "You're a master of pranks, right? I heard that much from Hagrid. Don't you know one when you see one?"

"B-bu - "

"Look," Harry said, pulling his Gryffindor crest out of his pocket. "Why would I have a Gryffindor crest if I was in Slytherin?"

Dumbledore decided to get in on the joke. "Harry, how did you get that?" he asked, pretending to be exasperated. "I'm sorry, James, apparently he is a mischeif-maker."

"But," James said again, casting around for somthing to say.

Needless to say, Harry was shocked at Dumbledore. "but... Headmaster!"

"I found _this_ crest on the Slytherin table, earlier today," Dumbledore said, handing Harry a crest that had 'H. J. P.' engraved on the rim.

"But!" Harry yelped. "Dad, does Dumbledore do pranks? Please say yes, _please_!"

James looked at Harry, then Dumbledore. "Okay, spill," he demanded of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at James and laughed.

"Oh, that was a good one, I haven't done that in years," he remarked once he was done laughing. "Thank you Harry. Very few people even let me do pranks in my office. They're all formal and respectful, I haven't had a good friendly conversation in years! Laughter is the best medicine."

James and Harry stared.

 _Author's Notes:_

Okay, really sorry about the _loong_ time between updates, but really I was a bit busy, plus other fanfic.


	9. Chapter 9: Confronting Albus Dumbledore

THE TIME ANOMALY

CHAPTER NINE

 **Disclaimer:**

"Sirius! Remus!" James called. "You can come in!"

"Who's - " Harry started, but James cut him off.

"Friends," was all he said before two men in their thirties appeared. "This is Sirius Black, your godfather, and your Uncle Remus Lupin. We were all in the same year in Gryffindor together."

Harry stared. "N-nice to meet you, Mr Black, Mr Lupin."

Sirius spluttered in shock while Remus only grinned.

"My name is Uncle Sirius or Padfoot. Mr Black makes me sound so _old_!"

"Harry," James said, shaking his head, "you are not to call any of us _Mister_ \- ever! That's Uncle Remus or Moony to you."

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"He's Prongs if you're wondering," Sirius interjected, jerking his head at James.

"Why do your have names like that?"

"Because this!" James and Sirius choroused, before turning into Padfoot and Prongs respectively.

"That's a great secret, that is," Sirius said, turning back, "and don't you tell anybody. When I'm a dog, you _need_ to call me Padfoot. I even have a dog collar to prove it!"

"What about - er, - Uncle Remus?" Harry enquired. "Can't he turn into an animal too?"

"I'm, er - "

"He can only turn into a wolf on the full moon."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Harry exclaimed. "But not as cool as being able to turn into it whenever you want, I suppose." After a pause, he continued thoughtfully, "I suppose that makes you a werewolf then?"

"Well - yes," Remus admitted, not looking at Harry.

"I wish I could howl at the moon," Harry said wistfully.

"It used to be quite dangerous," James said. "He would act like a wolf entirely. He would actually be a real wolf, you could say, but now there's a potion, and he can control it and not rip us to shreds or make _us_ werewolves. If a werewolf bites a person that person turns into a werewolf too. Don't ever tell anyone he is a werewolf, because most people would say, 'yikes! A werewolf! Run away and don't talk to him!' because people think that they are terrible dangerous, even when they're _not_ wolves at the time. If you ever see him - or anyone - start turning into a wolf, run quick because they might not be able to control it. But they're fine the rest of the time." he lectured. "Although, if you can turn into an animal yourself, that won't be a problem."

"So... people basically won't stand to be around a werewolf? That's rubbish! I mean, it's all well and good if they are a wolf at the time, but in general, they're just totally normal people?"

"Yep!" Sirius piped up. "Some people are just prejudiced that way, especially if they're wizard-raised. There's only a few wolves that really deserve it, like Fenrir Greyback, who purposely goes around trying to turn other people into werewolves. He's one of the worst, and he was on Voldemort's side back in the war. Just remember that Moony is totally perfectly normal all the rest of the time."

"Is there a name for being able to turn into a different animal?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. It's called being an Animagus."

"Plural is Animagi," Remus interjected.

"Yes."

"That's so cool! Can I learn how?"

"Yep! We can start on the Christmas holidays. Those idiots can teach you."

"Why can't you? And don't go calling them idiots!"

"I didn't mean it that they were idiots, I was joking around. We all do that all the time," Remus explained. "And it's much better to learn from an actual Animagus than not, because they know better how it works and how it feels and whether you're doing it wrong."

"I see. "

"So, the all-important question - are you coming home for the Christmas holidays?" James asked.

"Er - I was going to stay at Hogwarts, but I suppose I could go back to Aunt Petunia's... I'd have to sleep in the cupboard again, there aren't enough bedrooms for all of you - "

"The cupboard?" James parroted. "What are you talking about?"

"The cupboard under the stairs, of course. Freaks don't deserve better, it's a miracle I got Dudley's second bedroom after the first Hogwarts letter came."

The adults occupants of the room were gaping at him.

"Wh-what else happened?"

James was stunned and couldn't tell who'd asked the question.

"What do you mean?"

"What was a normal week like?"

"I-I was told never to discuss it... I'll be in so much trouble when I get back to Privet Drive..."

"You won't be going back," James said clearly. "We'll be going to my house - to the Potter Estate."

"But Aunt Petunia needs me to clean the house and tend to the garden!"

"She can do that on her own," Remus coaxed.

Harry snorted. "Aunt Petunia? Work? Not on my life."

"What about Dudley?" Sirius questioned.

"The only thing that keeps him from getting too fat to move is Harry Hunting," Harry explained. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would faint if he was asked to work, anyway."

"What's Harry Hunting?" Remus wondered.

"It's where Dudley and his gang chase me all over the neighborhood and then beat me up," Harry admitted.

"Is he punished?" James ground out.

"I told you earlier, his parents would faint if he was asked to do work, he's basically _encouraged_ to beat me up." Harry said matter-of-factly. "If I tried to hit him back, I'd probably get punished for hurting their Ickle Dudleykins."

"What sort of punishments?" Sirius asked tersely. "And for what other reasons?"

"If I got better marks than Dudley on a test, and let me tell you, he was so bad I had to not turn my homework in somtimes. He'd steal it anyway before I could. Most punishments were for not getting the house and yard done in time to start making dinner, and it'd consist of a long time in my cupboard, generally with no meals, which I got almost nothing to eat anyway - "

"huh?" Remus asked.

"I'd make them a lavish meal, and I'd only get a crust of bread and butter, for example. Lunch was best, I ate that at school, and they had to give me a good amount to keep up appearances."

"What about accidental magic? What then?" James asked keenly.

"Usually a very harsh punishment, I wouldn't even get any bathroom breaks." Harry said. "I wasn't bored, though - I had the spiders to talk to, and a few toys I'd stolen from one of Dudley's vast collections or his second bedroom that he wouldn't miss." he added hastily.

"Was there anything else?" Sirius asked, almost fearfully, Harry noted.

"Well... no - no of course not," Harry said abruptly.

"We won't pressure you, Harry." Dumbledore said kindly. "but we're here if you need us."

"You won't be!" James snapped at him. "how could you _not_ have checked up on him? _One_ visit, even on one of his best days would have revealed somthing was up! You wouldn't even have had to make your presence known! You've got - " James paused for a moment, remembering somthing. "You've got my Cloak. You wanted to study it - it's been ten years, and we could use it now. Anyway, did you not send _anyone_ to check up on him?"

"I had Arabella Figg - from the Order, remember - "

"Mrs. Figg? She's a witch?" Harry asked incredulously.

"See? he knows her!" Dumbledore encouraged.

"No, she only babysat me once a year," Harry said. "It was horrible there, her living room smelt of old cabbage and she makes me look at pictures of her cats all day. Aunt Petunia made me dress up nicely whenever, I went over there to keep up appearances. There's no way she could've known about it."

"It's obvious to me," James said, looking at Harry with a critical eye. "You're way too thin."

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"It's not your fault, Harry, it's the Dursleys. You won't be going back."

"but his mother's protection - " Dumbledore protested.

"What?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

So Dumbledore explained all about Lily's sacrifice.

"That is utterly rediculous!" Sirius snapped. "those are based almost solely on _intent_. Harry and his relatives have absolutely no kind intentions towards him, those wards might keep away _Muggles_ with ill intent - but no way a trained wizard, much less Voldemort or any of his followers. Potter Estate is warded to just short of the Fidelius - and more that you would only find in the Potter Grimoire and nobody today have even heard of. There's no way intent-based blood wards could hold a candle to the Potter Estate's wards. Oh.. and Harry Figg's only a Squib - Muggle born to magical parents." He added.

"Oh," Harry mumbled, while the Marauders continued railing against Dumbledore.

"You never told me the address!" Remus said. "You told me he was in safe hands!"

"You never at least tried to give Sirius a trial!" James growled.

"I'm Harry's godfather!" Sirius yelped.

"Lily's will should've told you what to do with him!" James demanded. "What happened?"

"He never got _any_ mail! Did you put an owl-redirecting ward on him? He should've been getting goblin statements about his vault and stuff from the time he was seven, and fanmail since he was one!" Remus speculated.

"I don't know what happened to Lily's will, and Figg mentioned he was a bit thin, and I dismissed it over him probably being a picky eater, and she didn't mention it again - and one of the reasons I put him there was to keep him away from his fame till he was old enough to handle it so I redirected his mail! I completely forgot about the Gringott's statements!" Dumbledore defended.

"So he should have absolutely _no_ contact with the wizarding world?" James demanded. "Remus could _easily_ look past the Boy-Who-Lived and see Harry!"

"He would've wanted to see it all, he couldn't go to Diagon Alley or the Ministry, he'd get pointed at because of his fame!"

"Don't go making excuses!" the Marauders snapped as one. "You're solely responsible for his condition! At least tell me you got him looked over by Madam Pomfrey?"

"I've not seen Madam Pomfrey yet," Harry said absently, still stunned that he had three adults defending him from _Dumbledore_. 'I shouldn't need protection from Dumbledore... yet he's responsible for the Dursleys,' Harry realized.

"Tell me," James hissed, "why shouldn't I school him at home? I can't trust you to take care of him!"

"I..."

"The only reason I'll keep him here is to make friends and keep contact with the ones he has at the moment! Come Harry, I want to meet them." James stalked out of the room, followed by Harry, Remus and Sirius.

 _Author's Note:_

I am so, _so_ sorry for the loong time between updates. I'll be keeping up as best I can from now on... but I can't promise any scheduled updating. Sorry about that.

I am doing my best to put Dumbledore in a neutral light - it's hard after reading Dumbledore bashing fics, and yet he does deserve some of it - am I doing a good job of it? I admit I'm not nearly as perceptive as some people and thought Dumbledore was the best 'till I started FFN and realized how terrible he was.

Figg got discouraged with Dumbledore's dismissal, and stopped reporting.

Sirius knows a lot about wards as he was taught a lot by his family over the summers and before Hogwarts, and then ran away to the Potters for the last few years before coming of age, who kindly continued his education. At least, that's what happened in my imagination.

Harry is an abused child - mentally and physically. He still thinks of himself as a freak - that the Dursleys need him and all that rot.


End file.
